All In Good Time
by trishaj48
Summary: Sara and Gil are dating others but something is missing. They will soom figure out what it is. This was posted on a different site, I am reposting it here, this one is the more adult version. I hope youu all enjoy reading it.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Sara stood in the shower with the hot water running over her.

All she wanted to do was get him off her.

Now she had an idea what a rape victim felt like.

She had not been raped, she had just had sex.

From the other side of the door she head his voice, "Why did you get up so fast? Come lay with me."

"Go home," she said, "Get dressed and go home."She heard him mumbling to himself and then she heard the bedroom door close.

She wrapped a towel around herself and looked out the window in time to see him pull away.

She sat on the bed, face buried in her hands close to tears."What is wrong with you," she said to herself."You wanted it, hell you even asked for it.

Why do you feel so dirty?"She jumped form the bed when her hand felt the leftover of the sex act on her sheet.

Quickly she stripped the bed and threw the sheets in the washer.

She opened the window to get the smell out of the room, then she took another shower. She scrubbed herself almost raw before getting out, she made the bed and fell into it.

She hated herself, she hated what she had just done.

That night at the lab she ran into Catherine, "How was your night?" Sara just grunted and walked away, she did not want to talk about it.

She plopped on the sofa in the break room and picked up a magazine. She was not reading it, she just did not want to talk to anyone.

Grissom came in with assignments, "Good," she said to herself, "Work. Something to get my mind off yesterday."

"Warrick, you and Nick have a 419 in Seven Hills," Gil said to the fella's handing them a paper.

"Catherine, I want you to go to the hospital and process a rape victim. Sara, you are with me. We have a decomposing body in the Red Rock area."

"Aren't you lucky," Nick said smiling as he left, "Bugs and decomp."

"Decomp would be better them what I was smelling," she told herself.

"Catherine told me you went out last night," Gil said making conversation on their way to the scene. "How did it go?"

"Catherine has a big mouth," Sara said making sure he know that the subject was to be dropped.

Gil just looked straight ahead, something was bothering her but he did not know what.

He thought they knew each other well enough, he thought she knew she could talk to him.

Sara just sat staring out the window. "Maybe he was just the wrong man," she said to herself.

"You should never sleep with someone you just picked up in a bar," she mumbled to herself she could not even remember his name.

"Excuse me?" Gil said thinking she was talking to him.

"Nothing," she said, "I was just talking to myself."

Chapter 2

Gil did not date much but he found this lady fascinating so he asked her to a movie and dinner.

The evening went well he thought, the food was delicious and the movie outstanding. They were standing outside her door talking, the next thing he knew she was kissing him.

He backed away. "I thought this is what you wanted," she said running her hand down his arm.

At first he thought it was but now he was not sure. "Well I uhm….." he stuttered."How about a drink?" she asked. That he excepted.

They sat on her couch, she moved a little closer to him and laid her hand on his inner thigh, very close to his crouch. He tensed up.

"You are not a virgin are you?" she asked. "No," he said, "It is just that……."

Before he could finish what he was saying she was kissing him, touching him through his trousers.

He knew he should not but he was fast developing an itch that needed to be scratched. He let his hormones over power his common since.

She left to use the restroom, he zipped and left the house. It was the first time he had ever had sex with his clothing on and the first time he ever felt it was not the right thing to do.

On the way home he chastised himself for what he had just done and vowed it would not happen that way again.

His phone rang, it was her. "Where did you take off to?" she asked. He said something about needing to get home and ready for work.

"Will I see you again?" she asked. He said he did not think so. "Hey, I got what I needed," she said. "No big deal if you don't come across again, there are plenty of others out there."

That was when he knew he should have controlled himself. Something his uncle said to him a long time ago came back to him.

They were having the "birds and bees" talk when his uncle said, "Never just have sex, always make love. Sex without love is pointless, it may stop a need but in the long run it can't make you happy."

That was when he knew that he needed love not sex, that was when he knew he needed Sara.

Gil sat on his couch thinking about Sara, it was strange how she kept coming into his thoughts.

He remembered their meeting in San Frisco, he thought she was so beautiful.

"That's enough of that," he scolded himself. "You are her supervisor and 15 years her senior." It would be - what - he could not even think of a word to describe how obscured him even attempting a relationship with her would be.

Anyway, she could never care for him, she had all those other men.

It was two weeks later when he knew she would be the only one for him.

He had cut his hand while they were out on a case. Her touch was so tender as she cleaned it and dressed it.

Her hand was so soft, her eyes so beautiful, her smile so sweet and her voice sounded like that of an angel.

He was amazed that he had not seem these qualities in her before.

It was as if he was looking at her for the first time.

He looked at her and seen love. He had to have her as his, he just did not know when or how.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

There had been this fella who had caught Sara's eye.

She wanted to give it one more try she thought maybe this time would be better.

This time she took it slow, no jumping right into the bed.

She got to know him, they went on several dates.

He pushed but she would not give in, sex would be when she wanted it, not just because they were horny.

When the time finally did come she did not feel as discussed as she had the time before, she even felt good for a while. But the feeling did not last.

He talked her into going away with him for the weekend to the mountains.

She thought if they were away from the city this time the sex would be better because she did not have to worry about going to work the next day.

At end of shift Friday she stopped by Gil's office and told him she was going away.

"Oh ok," he said. Did she notice a hurt look on his face?

No it had to have been something else, it would be crazy to think that he cared.

"You have my number if you need me," she said walking away.

At her apartment she had her bags packed waiting for him to pick her up.

The look on Gil's face came back to her again, it was hurt she had seen. Maybe she should not go.

A car horn blew she was committed, Bob was here.

She grabbed her bag and headed out the door, "Leave Gil Grissom here," she said, "If he cared he would have said something."

"This is my weekend I can't keep thinking about Gil," she tried to convince herself.

The cabin was beautiful, the sunset breathtaking.

All she could think of was how much Gil would enjoy this, about how Gil had told her and the others that he loved the peaceful feeling the mountains gave him.

"Damn him," she said to herself, "Even here I can't get him out of my mind."

Bob reached for her face, his lips were almost to hers when she heard the phone ring.

She turned away from him and picked it up.

"Sidle…….No I was not doing anything……..Sure…….On my way."

She looked at him.

"You don't need to go," he said. "Yes," she said.

"But our weekend," he said kissing her, "I have waited for this, I need you so bad."

"I am sorry," she said.

He cursed as they loaded the car and headed back.

"Your job always gets in the way," he said as she got out of the car.

"I'm sorry," she said as she turned to go into her place, "I'll call you."

She went to her room and fell on the bed.

The phone call was a wrong number, she thought she wanted to be with him.

How could she have sex with him if all she could think about was Gil?

It was the mountains she decided, Gil had said how much he loved them and that was why Gil came to her mind.

That is why she could not have sex with Bob.

She would call Bob and make a date for tomorrow. They would go some place Gil did not like.

Gil would not come into her mind then, would he?

The next morning she called and apologized for the night before, they made a date for that night.

Sara decided to surprise him and fix dinner for him at his place before going out.

About an hour before he expected her, she was at his door and was about to knock.

She found the door cracked opened and she heard a female voice.

"Bye lover," the voice said. "I see you tomorrow."

The woman opened the door, "Oh you must be Bob's sister. He said I could not spend the night this time because he was expecting you."

With that she left.

He opened the door, "SISTER!" Sara said.

"Hey, I am a man I have needs. You don't want to be there to fill them."

That was as far as it got, Sara tossed the bag down and left.

She did the one thing she knew she should not do, she stopped at a bar.

She picked up her drink and looked at it, "My only friend."

A hand touched hers, "Not your only one." She looked and seen Nick standing next to her.

Chapter 4

She looked at him, "What are you doing here? Checking up on me?" He smiled.

"Jack is a friend of mine," he said sitting next to her."We play poker every other night."

Sara just smiled."How about we go get something to eat," he said. "I am starved."

"Sure, it makes more since then what I was about to do," she said smiling at him.

Sara had intendedto get drunk and sleep with the first man who asked. She figured that was the only kind of man she deserved.

They went to THE BURGER SHACK, the best place in town to get a burger. The only place in town to get a good veggie burger.

Nick ate his burger, she played with hers as they talked.

"So what brought you to Jack's place?" she filled in him - well leaving out a few details.

"I seem to be running into a lot of those kind of men lately," she said.

"Maybe you just have not been out the right one," Nick said.

"Speaking of the 'right one' he is at the lab all by himself."

Sara looked at him, "What? Who?"

"Oh please Sara," Nick said. "Anyone can tell he is crazy about you." Sara looked at him, "Gil?"

"Who else," Nick said, "Are you the only one who can't see the way he looks at you? The way he melts each time you touch him? If that ain't love then I don't know what is."

Sara jumped up, kissed his cheek and ran out the door.

Nick smiled, she had never touched her burger. Oh well, he had never had a veggie burger before.

Sara walked into the lab, trying to think of what to say to him.

She stood in the doorway of his office making sure she made a noise so he would look up and see her.

"Thought you were off?" he said. "I am," she said, "I just left something in my locker I need. Thought you were too."

"I am," he said.

"Have you eaten?" she asked him. "No," he said.

"Then lets go get something to eat," she said smiling at him.

"I am not sure it would be proper," he said, "Me being your supervisor and….." he hesitated a little, "Older then you."

Sara smiled and took his hand, "Even supervisors have to eat and your age only bothers you, not me."

He smiled. She looked into his eyes, she seen it for the first time, the love that everyone else seen.

She found her self back at THE BURGER SHACK again, this time she ate.

After their burgers they went for a walk, he took her hand.

All of a sudden nothing else mattered to him but her.

He had to taste her lips.

He stopped, took both her hands in his so she was facing him and tenderly took her face in his hands, then he kissed her.

Never had she felt a kiss so full of love.

She looked at him, surprise on her face. "Perhaps I should not have done that," he said.

"You should have. You defiantly should have," she said returning his kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes the adult stuff. Chapter 6 is rated M for adult content.

Chapter 5

They went back to the SHACK, Gil was not sure what to do about his feelings, Sara was more then sure.

He stood by her car, "Thanks for the burger," he said, "I will see you tomorrow." Sara wanted more but knew better then to push.

"Anytime," she said smiling at him. She kissed him again, "Good night." Gil smiled at her, "Good night."

That night she dreamed of him, dreamed of them making love. The next morning he woke up with a smile on his face, he had the same dream.

Sara was in love, as deep as anyone could be.

She was not going to mess this up, she did not care how long it took, he would be hers.

Over the course of the next three months they seen a lot of each other. They would catch a movie or go back to the SHACK when ever they were both off.

He invited her to his place a few times and she cook dinner for him.

They would hold hands when ever they were walking and cuddle on the couch when they watched a movie.

They shared kisses, nothing deep, nothing passionate but tender and full of love.

Sara wanted him in her bed, or her in his, it did not matter to her, she just wanted him, she wanted to show her love for him.

But she vowed she was not going to push anything. She loved him and that was what was important, the sex would come later.

She would dream of them being together, fantasize how he would feel atop her. But for now dreaming was all she had.

Gil thought of her consonantly, he would watch her walk down the hallway at the lab. He even pictured what she would look like beneath him as they made love.

He knew the taste of her lips and the feel of her hands, but he wanted to know the taste and feel of her whole body.

He wanted to make sure that being together in that special way was what they both wanted, no hormone ruled sex this time.

He thought that they would date for a year, and then he would approach the subject of making love.

He remembered his talk with his uncle about girls.

Gil lost his father when he was only nine. His mother would always ask Raymond, his fathers brother, to talk to Gil about MEN STUFF.

"A boy needs a man to talk to," his mother would say.

He remembered his uncle telling him that most girls like you to take it slow, they don't like being rushed.

That love is more important then sex. He remembered asking his uncle when he would know he had the right girl, his uncle smiled.

"Your heart will beat a million miles and hour each time you see her, her smile will melt your heart, the sound of her voice will be like the sweetest of music to your ears and her touch will send shivers down your spine. And all that will be before you make love with her."

Well he was sure he had the right one, he was just not sure if she thought he was the right one for her.

Chapter 6

They had been dating for over six months, Gil was fast deciding that a year was to long to wait.

He needed to talk to some one but he did not know who, he had lost his uncle two years ago.

He knew he could always talk to Jim, he and Jim had been friends for a long time. But he could not talk about this subject with him.

He defiantly could not talk to Nick or Warrick, and he was not sure if he knew anyone else well enough to talk about this with.

Then it hit him, Phillip. Phillip Williston was a professor at WLVU and a good friend of his.

They had often shared teaching duties. He made a phone call and invited Phillip out for a drink.

"What is so important to drag Gilbert Grissom out of the lab and away from his bugs?" Phillip asked him as he shook his hand.

"I have a problem and I need to talk to someone about it," Gil said. "Shoot," Phillip replied. "It is a female problem," Gil told him.

Phillip looked at him, "Female? Gilbert (he never called him Gil) are you in love?" Gil blushed, "Deeper then an abyss in the ocean."

Phillip smiled, "Well I'll be damned. I never thought it would happen."

Gil smiled, "Me either."

Gil then told Phillip all about Sara, all about his feelings and all about his fears.

Phillip was in deep thought, then he said, "I think you have already made up your mind, you were just waiting for some one to tell you that you are not some kind of a pervert for wanting her in that way so soon after you started seeing each other."

"I just don't want to mess things up. What if I am wrong about the way she feels?" Gil asked him.

Phillip smiled, "What is the worse thing that can happen?"

Gil thought for a while, "I guess she would turn me down."

"And your heart would break," Phillip said. "Yes," Gil said.

"Has your heart been broken before?" he asked Gil. "Yes," Gil replied.

"Are you dead?" Phillip asked. "No," he answered.

"Well….." Phillip said.

"I need to move it to the next level and see what happens," Gil said.

"BINGO," Phillip said.

Gil had to think of a way to approach the subject. He decided that they had never been on a REAL date so he would arrange one.

Then a week or so after that he would - "Heaven help me find the words." - talk to her about it.

After shift that night Gil called her in his office.

"Sara, I was wondering if you have planes for tomorrow night?" he asked. "No," she said.

"I would like to take you to dinner," he said.

"Yes, I like the shack," she said.

Gil smiled, "Me too, but I was thinking something a little different."

Sara looked at him, "Where?"

"I want to surprise you," he said.

"Ok, I trust you," she said smiling, "How shall I dress?"

"Well I will be wearing my suit," he told her.

"The navy or black?" she asked. "Navy, I think. Why?" he asked.

"So I know what to wear," she said smiling at him.

"I will pick you up at 7," he told her.

At 6:30 Sara stood in front of her full length mirror. It had taken her forever to get ready, but she was satasfied.

She decided she would match Gil, she wore a navy blue blazer with a powder blue blouse. The blouse was opened just enough in the front, "Show a little," her best friend in collage would tell her, "but not to much."

She had on dress slacks to match her blazer and a pair of black heals. Her hair was slightly curled, she had just a touch of makeup and a very mild perfume.

Gil knocked on her door precisely at 7, "You are gorgeous," he said. "You aren't to bad yourself," she said smiling at him.

He handed her a box, "I picked this up for you." She opened it, it was a butterfly necklace. "I love it," she said as she turned so he could fasten it for her.

"Shall we?" he asked. Gil opened the car door for her, "Will you tell me where we are going now?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrow and said "No."

He pulled into the Bellagio. Sara looked over at him, "I think I am under dressed." "You are perfect," he said.

They had a drink before dinner in the Fontana Bar.

She fit perfectly as he held her in his arms while they danced.

Dinner was at the Picasso.

Fallowing dinner they went to a performance of "O" Cirque du Soleil.

Sara invited him in for a nightcap after their evening out.

"Gil, everything was perfect," she said. "And the Cirque du Soleil, simply breathtaking. I have never seen anything like it."

"I hoped you would enjoy it," he told her.

It was already near midnight, Gil stood and took her hand. "I should get going," he said.

Sara tenderly kissed him, "I don't want you to go."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I would ….." her kiss stopped him.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear, "I have never been more sure of anything." Gil smiled, locked her door and fallowed her to her bedroom.

Gil slowly undressed her, taking time to caress her soft skin as he did. As she lay on the bed his lips found hers as his hands touched those places he had only dreamed of.

He moved slowly to her breasts, kissing and sucking at each nipple, all the while his fingers were massaging her button.

Sara squealed with pleasure as he let his fingers enter her, quickly he found her g spot and massaged it.

He pulled his fingers form her, "Please don't stop," she begged between gasps and moans.

"I want to taste you," he whispered as he moved between her legs. He inhaled the sweet aroma of her womanhood, then he took her button into his mouth and sucked it.

Replacing his fingers he once again found her spot.

Soft moans became screams of pleasure as she came. Her juices flowing into his mouth.

Hungrily he swallowed them. His manhood was throbbing and needing release.

He moved himself up and kissed her tenderly as he entered her.

Sara was still trembling from her release, her walls were caressing his manhood bringing more pleasure to him.

What started as slow inward thrusts soon became faster, his pleasure and need for her consumed his whole body.

He lift him self to give himself more thrust, Sara matched him by lifting her hips.

He could no longer stop what so needed to be released, he called her name as his juiced pounded against her walls, deep inside her. He fell to her chest and lay there until his strength returned to him.

He moved from atop her and cradled her in his arms.

This time after making love she felt no urgent need to run to the shower, no desire to leave his arms, she did not ask him to leave, she nestled close to him with her head on his chest.

He ran his hand up and down her arm, kissing the top of her head, "Sara, I love you."

"With all my heart," she said kissing his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

The sun shown through her blinds and woke her, she was still in his arms.

A smile crossed her lips as the sights, smells and feelings of last night came back.

"This is what it should feel like," she said to herself.

She never wanted to leave his arms, she kissed his chest.

The feel of her lips woke him, at first he thought he was dreaming but the feel of her warm body next to his made him realize he was not.

"Morning," he said. "Good morning," she replied smiling.

He had something to say but he was not sure that in her bed was where he should say it but she had the right to know.

"Sara," he said feeling just a little awkward.

She started to get that - "It was nice but" - feeling again.

"If you are going to tell me it was a mistake and you are sorry and we should never talk about it again speech," she said getting on the defensive and starting to pull away form him, "Don't waist your breath, it is ok."

He touched her shoulder, "Is that how you feel?"

She turned to face him, tears in her eyes, she did not have to answer that question, he knew.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her, "What I was going to say, Miss Grasshopper, is I meant it when I said that I love you."

Sara smiled at him, "Miss Grasshopper?"

He pulled her into another passionate kiss, "Yes. Jumping to wrong conclusions."

She laughed as she straddled him, bent down and kissed him.

"I will show you 'jumping'." Her kisses moved from his lips to his chest, a soft moan of desire escaped his lips as he let her take control.

She kissed her way down to his manhood and pulled it into her mouth, he groaned deeply as her lips surrounded his head.

The taste and smell of last night was still on him, it seemed to act as an aphrodisiac.

Her hands and lips combined to bring his manhood to its fullest length.

She positioned herself above him and then guide him into her opening.

She rocked back and forth on manhood his as he massaged and sucked at her nipples.

She was at the right angle for his manhood to rub her spot, soon they were both breathing heavily.

They each spent their juices, almost at the same time.

She fell forward, her head on his chest. Her strength was completely gone form the love they had just made.

They lay that way until their breathing returned to something near normal.

He whispered, "I love you. I never want this to end."

Sara kissed his chest, "If you only knew how long I have wanted to hear you say that."

He pushed her to a sitting position. "How long?" he said smiling at her.

"Since the day you scowled at me over the top of that book for being late to your class," she said bending down and kissing him.

Gil let out a soft chuckle, "It took you that long?"

She moved from atop him back to his arms.

"Let's just stay here forever," she said.

"That is fine with me," he said smiling at her, "But I think your sheets might get a little nasty."

He kissed the top of her head and headed off to the bathroom.

Sara smiled as she seen his bare bottom, "He dose have a sexy butt," she said.

She rolled to where he had been laying, she could still feel the warmth from his body on her sheets.

She buried her face in the pillow he slept on inhaling the smell of him.

"I may never wash these," she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Gil came from the bathroom, he stood by the bed looking at her, he doubted he had ever seen anyone so beautiful.

He gently touched her, she gave him just enough room to crawl back in next to her.

He lay on his side and she nestled her back up against him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and joined her in sleep.

Chapter 8

He woke and kissed her neck, she moaned and cuddled closer to him.

"Sara, I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She rolled so she could face him, "I love you too."

She put her head on his chest, neither of them said anything, they just enjoyed each other.

A phone rang, Sara answered it out of instinct.

"Sara?" the voice said, "What are you doing with Grissom's phone?" The voice belonged to Catherine.

"He gave me a lift last night," she said telling a half truth, "it must have fallen out of his pocket."

"I need him to get in here," she said.

"I was on my way to his place to return it," Sara said, "I will have him call you." She hung it up and apologized to him.

"Sorry," she said. "I did not think."

Gil kissed her, "It is fine. They will figure out we are a couple soon enough."

Gil took the phone and called Catherine.

"I know it is your day off," Catherine said. "But I need you here. Brass came across a body in the desert, no face but lots of insect activity."

"Will be right there," he said.

Gil stood and as he dressed he told Sara about the body.

"I will be ready in a few minutes," she said.

Gil pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply, then he looked at her.

"Sara, I do not want a one or two night fling. I love you deeply."

"Forever would not be long enough to show my love for you," she told him smiling at him.

Over the next year their relationship grew and their love deepened.

They spent almost every night together, sometimes at his place sometimes hers.

Catherine was first to figure out what was going on with Gil and Sara.

It took the guys a little longer. They managed to keep it from Ecklie.

They were waiting for the ban on interoffice relationships to be lifted before they told him.

When it was, Gil and Sara went to Ecklie's office and told him.

He shook his head, told Grissom that Catherine had to do Sara's evaluations. He reminded them that they were to act professionally at all times then chased them out the door.

For her birthday Gil brought her out for a night of dancing.

"Lets sit a while," he said, "I need to catch my breath." She giggled.

He was shifting in his chair and playing with his drink.

"OK, What is on your mind?" she asked him taking his hand.

He raised his eyebrow, "What makes you think something is bothering me?"

She just smiled.

"It is just that, well I have something on my mind and I am not sure how to ….."

"Word it?" she said finishing his sentence.

He laughed, "Yeah."

"Pull in a deep breath, let it out slowly then just say what is on your mind," she said.

"I have a better idea," he said.

He went over to the man in charge of the music.

Going back to Sara he took her hand and walked to the dance floor.

The band started playing a song, one he had picked just for this minute.

She cuddled to him as they danced.

He whispered in her ear, "Sara Sidle. You are what makes me whole, without you I am nothing. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Without moving from his arms she said, "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9

Sara nuzzled closer to him.

She never was an Anne Murray fan but that song would always stay in her mind.

She caught herself humming it as they continued their dance.

*_I'll always remember the song they were playin',_

_The first time we danced and I knew,_

_As we swayed to the music and held to each other,_

_I fell in love with you._

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

_Would you be my partner every night? _

_When we're together, it feels so right._

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

_I'll always remember that magic moment,_

_When I held you close to me._

_'Cause we moved together, __I knew forever,_

_You're all I'll ever need_

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

_Would you be my partner every night?_

_When we're together, it feels so right._

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

Gil placed a ring on her finger, it was one she had seen before.

One he had told her belonged to his grandmother.

Gil whispered in her ear, "I have something else for your birthday but I don't think I can give it to you here.

"Sara smiled, she knew just what he had on his mind.

Gil and Sara returned to their house and soon were in the bedroom.

"I want my special gift," she said smiling at him.

"Oh you do?" he said grabbing her and undressing her.

"I have something I would like to try," he said.

Sara smiled as he whispered in her ear. "Sounds great," she told him.

He pulled her into a deep kiss and then gently pushed her backwards onto the bed.

He knelt on the floor, grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

He drank in the beauty and the aroma of her womanhood, he buried his face in her as he sucked at her button.

Quickly he inserted his fingers in her opening.

Sara grabbed his head as if trying to get him closer to her, he removed his fingers and lift her hips just enough to be able to place his tongue in her.

Shots of pleasure raked her as she came, she juices flowing freely into his mouth.

He stood and told her to move up, then he sat cross-legged while having her sit on his lap facing him.

She wrapped her legs around him, then they both wrap their arms around each other.

In perfect harmony they both started rocking back and forth.

They were kissing passionate as they both reached simultaneous climaxes.

After Gil gave her the "special" gift she lay nestled in his arms.

Making love with him was always special.

The next morning they were having their coffee on the porch, watching the sun come up and talking about the wedding.

Neither of them wanted to go overboard, at first they thought about just going before a justice of the peace but Sara wanted to share her special day with those people who had become special in their life.

So they decided on a simple civil ceremony to be held in the _Bellagio_.

The wedding would be in two months.

Gil once again called Phillip Williston, outside of Jim, he was the only one that Gil could think of to stand with him.

And Sara had already asked Jim to escort her down the isle.

Sara called a good friend of her's from San Francisco, Lilly Morgan.

She and Lilly were co workers, it also turned out that they grew up in the foster system, they were even in the same foster home for a while.

That night at work Sara walked into his office.

"Gil," Sara asked, "You remember that swing position? Has it been filled?"

"Not that I know of," he said. "Why? You thinking of changing shifts?"

"And not be near you? Never," she said smiling at him.

"I talked with Lilly today. She said they let her go, she is job hunting."

"Why did they let her go?" Gil asked.

"They official reason will not be the real reason. The real reason is her supervisor made an unwanted sexual advance and she threatened to turn him in."

"I make sexual advances toward you all the time," he said smiling at her.

Sara sunk a quick kiss, "But yours are wanted."

"MMM, I hope so." he said smiling at her.

"I will talk to Ecklie for you," Gil told her. Two weeks later a new member joined the team.

_*** Can I have This Dance belongs to it's writers Wayland Holyfield and Bob House. I do not own any of it, I just barrowed it.**_

Chapter 10

Lilly was on her way out the door when Sara stopped her and was talking to her about her first day on the job.

Greg ran into Gil in the hallway, "Who is the newbie."

Gil told him about Lilly and Sara.

"She is HOT!" Greg said.

Gil just shook his head and walked away.

Greg stood and stared at Lilly. She was about Sara's build and height and around the same age - well he thought but he was not about to ask a lady her age.

She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen and her strawberry blond hair was pulled back away from her face in a ponytail.

Nick walked up to Greg and said something, he got no answer.

Nick's eyes fallowed Greg's stare. He slapped Greg on the back, "Go for it buddy."

The slap snapped Greg back to reality, "What?"

"I said 'go for it' she is a looker," Nick said laughing as he walked away.

Greg was about to take a step toward Sara and Lilly when Gil's voice put a stop to it, "Sanders, if you don't mind joining the rest of us."

"Be right there," Greg replied.

"Get Sara too if you don't mind, I would like to get shift started."

Greg walked over to Sara, "The boss wants us," he said not being able to take his eyes off Lilly.

Sara smiled as she seen the look on Greg's face.

"Ok. Greg this is my friend Lilly Morgan. She just joined us from Frisco. Lilly, Greg Sanders. He was in DNA but decided to join the rest of us." Greg took her hand.

" Nice to meet you."

"Same here," she said smiling.

"Will talk to you later," Sara said as she grabbed Greg's arm and headed for Gil's office.

Gil assigned Greg and Sara to a B&E in Henderson, all the way there Greg could not stop taking about Lilly.

"Slow down," Sara said laughing.

"Yes - she is available but there is something you need to know," she said in answer to his question.

"Not to many people know this so keep it to your self. The only reason I am telling you is because Lilly is like a sister to me and she needs someone, and I think you might be the one for her."

Greg assured her he was all ears.

"Lilly was raped. She was dating this man and he wanted to go to the next step, she said no, he would have none of it. He beat her and raped her."

"Damn," Greg said.

"That is not all," Sara added, "The foster home we were in together - the reason we were taken out was because the man was sexually abusive, not only to the girls but to the boys too. He also made us do things to each other."

Greg looked at her in disbelief, "How could anyone do such a thing?"

"It was Lilly that got us out of there. She was the only one strong enough to tell a teacher about what was going on," Sara told him.

"Good for her," Greg said.

"So," Sara finished as they arrived at the crime scene, "If you want a relationship with her GO SLOW and let her earn your trust. She will let you know when she is ready to make the next move. And any questions - come to me."

"Got it," he said.

He was about to get out of the car when Sara grabbed his shit and got right in his face, "If you hurt her this will be the last face you see alive, got it!"

"Got it," Greg said getting the feeling she was not kidding.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11

Sara decided to take the first step and arrange a date for Lilly and and Gil would take them out to dinner.

Sara would tell Lilly that it is to welcome her to CSI and Greg is coming as a congratulations on his promotion to CSI II.

Sara figured they could fell each other out and see how it goes.

She also knew that Lilly would feel better if she and Greg were not alone.

Gil was against it, he did not want any part in setting up anyone.

"I am going to do it with or with out you," Sara told him. "I guess I can always ask Nick to go on the date with me."

That changed Gil's mind, he became an unwilling partner in the consiracy.

Dinner went well, Lilly seemed comfortable with Greg. The next day Sara called Lilly and talked about Greg.

"He is cute," Lilly said. "He likes you," Sara said. "I kinda like him to," Lilly said, "It is just ……"

"Trust me," Sara said. "He asked me out again," Lilly said. "And," Sara said. "I said yes," Lilly said. They both giggled.

Greg and Lilly had been out on a few dates, he was going a lot slower then he was used to, but he really did not care, he had fallen in love.

He stopped Grissom in the hall one day and asked if he could talk to him.

"I think Lilly is a very special lady," Greg said. "I just don't know how she feels about me?"

"I think you are asking the wrong person," Gil said, "You should talk to Sara."

Greg shivered, "She scares me." Gil laughed. "Will you talk to Sara for me?", Greg asked.

"No. But I will sit in on your talk so she dose not hit you?" Gil said laughing.

Gil called Sara to his office, when she got there he said, "Greg needs to talk to you and I am here see to it you don't smash in his head."

Sara looked at Greg and scowled. Greg cleared his throat, "I like Lilly. She is a very special lady. I just don't know where she stands in it. Normally I would just kiss a girl and get her reaction but with Lilly I am not sure that is a good idea."

He held his breath waiting for an answer.

"Kiss her," Sara said. Greg looked at her. "Just don't go overboard,", Sara said, "No tongue, not to passionate you know what I mean."

Greg got the idea, "Soft and tender," he said, "Enough to let her know I care but not to make her think I want sex."

That night after dinner Greg walked her to her door, "I had a great time," Lilly said.

"So did I," he said. Greg pulled in a deep breath, he had been practicing this all day. He tenderly took her face in his hands and kissed her, softly.

Lilly looked at him, she smiled and returned his kiss, "Good night." "Good night," he said. He turned to go to his car, "Yes!" he said to himself.

The day of the wedding finally came.

Greg asked Lilly if he could be her date, she said yes. The wedding was beautiful, just a simple civil ceremony. The reception was held in one of the banquet rooms at the Bellagio.

There was food and drinks and dancing. Gil asked the band to play his and Sara's song, the one they danced to the night he asked her to marry him.

"This song has been requested by the groom," the bandleader said. "He asks that no one but he and his wife dance this dance."

Gil took Sara in his arms and they danced. There was no one else in the world at this time as far as they were concerned. He loved the way she fit next to him as she cuddled close to him.

The dance ended, he put his arms around her and kissed her. "Mrs. Grissom, I love you." Sara smiled, "Mr. Grissom, I have loved you from the first day I seen you."

The band played other songs and the other couples danced. Greg asked Lilly, he held her gently. She looked at him and smiled.

Sara and Gil were sitting out this one. Sara looked at Gil, "They look good together." Gil just smiled. Toward the end Nick stepped on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Will the bride and groom come up here, please."

Gil and Sara stood next to him. "We all know you did not want gifts so we made a donation to the ASPCA in your name."

The room erupted in applause. "We did, however, get Sara something," he said. He handed her a box. In the box was a field vest with her new last name.

Sara smiled and thanked him.

Gil took the mic, "We would like to thank you all for sharing this day with us and for the donation, it was very thoughtful."

With that said Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom left for a two week honeymoon trip to the beach.

Their room had a private patio, the newlyweds stood with their arms around each other and watched the sunset into the ocean.

Gil kissed her, then he looked into her eyes. She knew just what he wanted and she was more them ready. They made love for the first time as husband and wife. Sara was sure it was more passionate, more satisfying then any of the other times they had made love.

Chapter 12

Six months after the wedding finds Greg and Lilly still together.

She has spoken with Sara several times about Greg and how much she is starting to care for him.

"He is not pushy," Lilly said on day as they were eating lunch together.

"He is taking everything slow, maybe a little to slow if you know what I mean," she said blushing a little.

Sara smiled, "Well I guess that is my fault. I sorta filled him in on what you had been through."

"Oh!" Lilly says smiling, that explains a lot." They both laughed.

"So how do I tell him I am ready for the next step?" Lilly asked, "I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hey, you want to sleep with me?'"

"You are a resourceful lady," Sara said, "Figure it out."

They were still laughing and talking when Greg came in. He smiled at Lilly then to Sara he said, "Boss man says for you to waddle over to his office, it is time for you to go see the doc."

"WADDLE!" Sara said, "Did he say waddle? I know I am as big as a whale but….." She was so angry her face was turning red.

Greg laughed, "No he did not say 'waddle', Nick did."

Sara stormed - well as much as a pregnant lady can storm anyway - over to Gil's office.

Lilly looked at Greg, "I was thinking that maybe we can have dinner tonight, at my place."

"Would love to," Greg said, "Want me to bring anything?"

"A bottle of wine would be nice, your choice," Lilly said as she walked away.

After dinner they sat on the couch watching a movie. Lilly lay her head on Greg's shoulder, she lay her hand on his thigh with each kiss she moved it a little closer to his crouch.

Greg touched her hand, "Are you sure?" She did not answer, she let her kiss answer for her.

They never did finish watching the movie.

Sara was thrilled that she was having Gil's baby, she never told him but right after he proposed she stopped taking her pills.

She found out she was pregnant shortly after their trip to the ocean. She was right around three months from her due date.

The doctor has told her to stay out of the field so she has been confined to the lab. They were in the exam room, the doctor had finished and said all was well with mother and child.

"We have tried three times to see the gender," the doctor said, "But this stubborn little one will not turn. Let's try again, I want to make some measurements anyway."

Sara shivered as the jel was placed on her belly. The doctor finished what he needed to do then he moved down to the genital area. "All right you," he said.

"Come on bug," Sara said, "Daddy is here this time and he wants to know how to finish your room." Just as if the baby knew what Sara was saying it turned, there was not a doubt.

"You are having a son," the doctor said. Sara smiled, Gil looked a little disappointed. "What's wrong hon?" Sara asked.

"I was kind of hoping for a little girl," he said. "Brothers should be born first," Sara said, "That way they can protect their younger sister."

Gil had never thought about a second child, he looked at Sara with a look of surprise on his face.

"We don't want him to grow up alone do we?" she asked. Gil smiled, "I guess not."

At the lab that night Sara was showing the sonogram pictures the gang.

"Dose he have a name?" Warrick asked. "Grasshopper," Gil said. Sara hit him.

"We are naming him Daniel Robert," she said. "Daniel after my father and Robert after Gil's."

Six months later Daniel Robert Grissom made his appearance.

Sara had just finished nursing him when the team came in to meet the newest member.

Catherine was fussing over Daniel when Nick said, "You have to feel sorry for the boy, he looks just like his father."

"Except for his hair and those deep brown eyes," Catherine said, "he sure dose."

"And I can't be happier," Sara said smiling at her son.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 13

Lilly and Greg's relationship continued to bloom, three months after Daniel was born they announced their engagement.

The gang once again gathered in the wedding chapel of the Bellagio for a wedding.

Sara stood with Lilly just as she had with her. Greg asked Gil to stand with him. As they were getting ready Greg confessed that he had never been so nervous.

"I am so afraid I will screw things up," Greg said to Gil."Love her with all your being," Gil told him, "Listen to what she has to say, don't try to be the boss - they are often smarter then we are, talk out your problems, and remember, you are not always right neither is she."

The wedding was beautiful and Sara was sure she had never seen a more nervous couple.

Daniel had his mother's eyes and hair but he was his father, his first word was "bug."

A month after Daniel's second birthday Sara gave birth to their second child, another son, they named him Ryan James.

Sara had some complications with his birth and her doctor suggested she not have anymore.

Sara saw the look in her husbands face, she knew he wanted a little girl.

Gil had left for work and Daniel was looking at a bug book his dad gave him, Sara was nursing Ryan.

Daniel walked up to Sara and stood looking at her, "What ya doing?" he asked.

"Feeding Ryan," she said. "OH," he said. "Did you feed me that way?" he asked. "Yes," she told him.

"OH," he stood there a little longer watching her. "Can I sit with you?" he asked. "Of course," she told him.

Daniel picked up his book and sat next to his mother."Can I read Ryan a story?" he asked. "I think he would like that," his mother said.

Daniel "read" his favorite book to his baby brother.

After Sara put Ryan to bed Daniel said to her, "I guess that is why girls are better then boys." Sara lifted him and sat him in a chair.

"What makes you think girls are better then boy's" she asked her son as she fixed his lunch.

"Boys have to use bottles to feed baby's like Uncle Nick feeds Anna Bell. Girls like you and Aunt Sophia don't need to you can use your - he looked at the floor and whispered - you knows."

Sara had decided that Gil would have his daughter. She normally did not make decisions with out talking to him but she already knew what he would say.

He would side with the doctor and say NO.

After Ryan's first birthday she stopped taking her pills. Six months later she sat on the porch looking at the big blue plus sign on her EPT.

She heard laughter coming up the drive way. Gil and Daniel had been hunting tadpoles and Ryan decided to tag along.

She smiled as the blond haired blue eyed boy let go of his fathers hand and ran in front of them. Two perfect copies of her beloved husband.

"Mommy, I got baby frogs," he yelled running to her with a jar in his hand.

Sara slipped the EPT into her pocket, "What are you going to do with them?" she asked looking at the jar.

By this time Daniel and Gil caught up, "We are going to raise them then let them go," Daniel said.

Sara kissed Gil, "I don't know about you three. That back porch already looks like your lab."

Gil kissed her cheek, "You think?"

Sara nodded, there was an ant farm and three volcano's along with several other science projects.

Sara told the boys to wash up for lunch. "I got a phone call while you were gone," she said.

Gil looked at her, "The test results are in, Daniel is capable of doing 2nd grade level work."

"But he is just in kindergarten," he said. "I know," she said smiling, "Our little man is very smart. But I knew he would be, after all, look at who his father is."

"They want to advance him," she said. "What did you tell them?" he asked. "I would have to talk to you," she said, "But I think not. I think it is more important he be just a little boy."

"My thoughts exactly," Gil told her. "Can we eat on the porch?" Ryan asked.

Gil thought it a good idea so they gathered their sandwiches and fruit and drink and took then outside.

Daniel had gone back inside for more juice when he came out he said, "Daddy, I found this on the floor. What is it?"

He handed Gil the EPT stick. Gil looked at it then at Sara, "Something Momma and I need to talk about."

Chapter 14

Daniel looked at his father, he knew that look.

It was a "someone is in trouble" look, he was just glad it was not him."Come on Ryan," he said taking his brothers hand, "Let's go play so Momma and Daddy can talk."

Gil looked at Sara, "What is this?" he asked.

"Surprise?" she said smiling at him.

Normally the smile would work, but not this time.

"You know the doctor said not to have anymore children," he said.

"He did not," Sara said, "he only _suggested_ I not have anymore."

"So you took it upon yourself to do this?" he said.

"Come on, Gil," she said still trying to lighten the mood, "You know I could not have done it alone."

"Why? Why would you jeopardize you health. We have two beautiful boys."

She took his hand, "Because my husband wants a daughter."

Gil's heart melt, "Yes I do. But not at the expense of your health. Anyway, what makes you so sure we are going to have a girl?"

Sara looked at him, "Please. Just this one time more. And if I have the same problems I had with Ryan I promise to stop."

Gil tenderly kissed her. "Promise?"

"Promise," she said. "Anyway, it is to late to do anything about it now."She quickly headed off to check on the boys.

Gil shook his head, she was right.

Gil fallowed her outside, he called Daniel. "The thing you found is a test," Gil told his son."What kind of test?" he asked.

"One that tells a lady if she is going to have a baby," was Gil's reply.

"Did Momma pass? I seen the plus sign," Daniel wanted to know.

"Yes. Your mother is going to have another baby."

"Yeah," Ryan said, "A baby brother."

"Or sister," Sara said.

Ryan and Daniel looked at each other, they never thought about a sister. "Maybe," Daniel said.

"I want you to make an appointment as soon as possible," Gil told her.

"One step ahead of you every once in a while," she said smiling. "I made one as soon as I found out the results of the test."

The next day Sara sat in the exam room. "Everything seems all right so far," the doctor told her. "But because of what happened the last time I want to see you every two weeks."

"Here is a list of DO's and DON'T's."

Sara eyes lit up when she seen the thing she was looking for on the DO side.

Dr. Mills smiled, he knew what she was looking for. "As long as it causes you no pain."

"Can I have that in writing?" she asked.

A look of confusion came across his face."Gil will never believe me."

He chuckled as he handed her a piece of paper.

At the receptionist desk Sara seen Lilly. "How is every thing?" she asked."Growing," Lilly said touching her belly. "Any day now," she said, "Greg is walking around on pins and needles."

"Keep in touch," Sara said hugging Lilly.

Later that night with children tucked in bed Gil went to their room. Sara was standing by the bed with nothing on but his shirt, and it was unbuttoned.

"You were looking for this earlier?" she said smiling.

"I was" he said pulling her to him and kissing her.

"Then you are going to have to take it off," she said kissing him.

Gil pulled away. "But…" Sara smiled and reached in the pocket.

"Doc said it was alright," she said.

"Really?" he said reading the paper. "Well under those circumstances," he said as his hands slid the shirt to the floor.

Gil sucked at her nipples, "I guess I will have to give them up for a while again."

Sara moaned, "Not for a while yet."

Gil tenderly laid her on the bed, he planted tiny kisses on her face. He went back to her nipples, sucking and flicking them with his tongue.

He let his hand slowly move to her button, he massaged it. Sara let out a moan of approval as he slipped his fingers into her opening.

He removed his fingers and slowly kissed his way down between her legs. He licked and sucked at her button. Gasping for breath Sara screamed with pleasure as her juices filled him.

Gil gently lay atop her and entered her. Each inward movement was meant with a kiss. He kissed and caressed her face, he whispered her name as he spent his juices.

He moved from her, Sara found her comfy place and soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 15

Sara lay nestled in Gil's arms, she loved the way she felt after they made love.

The heat from their bodies, the smell in the air, it always made her feel good.

Gil had his eyes closed, Sara assumed he was asleep, he was not.

He was worried, worried about her having this baby.

He had almost lost her when she delivered Ryan.

He did not know what he would do if he did.

He wished she would have talked to him before she made this decision, he chucked to himself.

He knew why she did not, he would have said NO.

Sara went to the doctor every two weeks, she was now in month number 6 with no complications.

Both the boys would laugh as their Momma "waddled" around the house.

She reminded them of the penguins they seen on the television.

They would touch her expanding belly and giggle as the baby moved inside her.

"Are we having another brother?" Daniel asked.

"We do not know yet," Sara said, "I am going to the doctors today, maybe he can tell us then."

Sara had had several sonograms but the baby would not corporate, would not turn so they could see the gender.

Sara once more lay on the exam table, jel on her belly. Once more the baby would not corporate."Everything is fine," the doctor said.

"Now I am not sure but I think I saw a scrotum."

Sara's heart fell into the pit of her stomach, another son. She loved her son's with all her heart but she knew Gil wanted a daughter.

She also knew deep in her heart that this was her last chance to give him what he wanted. She could not chance another pregnancy.

She put on her best smile, "As long as the baby is healthy." Gil took her hand, "It really dose not matter if we have a girl." Sara smiled.

"We have these beautiful children," Gil said kissing her, "But most important, I have you." Sara leaned against him, smiling on the outside, crying on the inside.

For the next two months each sonogram was the same, nothing positive.

The boys were thrilled about the possibility of a new brother.

One morning Daniel went to his mother, "Momma, can I ask you something?"

Sara patted the couch next to her - her belly was getting to big for the boys to sit on her lap.

"Of course," she said as he sat. "I am in first grade" he said. "Yes," Sara said.

"A lot of the other kids are having a hard time but not me. Is their something wrong with me?"

Sara inhaled deeply. They had never told him about the test results, about the fact that he was much smarter then other children his age.

"There is nothing wrong with you," she said. She proceeded to tell him, "Oh," he said.

She also told him about her and Gil's decision not to push him ahead."But I am board," he tells her. "I finish everything early and have to sit and not do anything."

"Let me talk to Daddy and Miss Cathy," Sara said. He kissed her cheek, "I love you Momma."

Sara called Daniel's teacher and set up an appointment for the next day. When Gil got home she told him about what Daniel said and about their appointment.

The next day they meet with Daniels teacher. After tossing all the options around they made their decision.

At the house Gil called his son, "Miss Cathy said that after you finish your work you can be her helper and help some of the others that need it."

Daniel smiled, "Good. I really did not want to leave my friends."

It was near midnight when Gil's phone rang. "Hon," he said to Sara, "it is the lab, I need to go."

Sara sleepily said ok. "I have my phone, call me if you need me." He kissed her, dressed and left.

Daniel came into her room, "Momma, I can't sleep. Can I lay with you?" She said yes and moved over. Half hour later Ryan joined them.

Sara smiled as her sons cuddled close to her. Her two perfect little angles, carbon copies of her loving husband.

What if she had another boy? She decided that three little Gil's would be fine.

A picture of Gil and his three sons working on some science project or chasing bugs flashed in her mind, she smiled.

She was finally at peace with the fact she was going to give him another son.

She felt a pain then her water broke. She tried to move but the pain became worse.

"Daniel," she said shaking her older son. After a couple of tries he opened his eyes.

"Get the phone and call Daddy," she said, "I think the baby is coming."

Daniel tried twice before he got him, he told his father what was going on.

Gil told him to call 911 and then said he was on his way. "Daddy is coming," Daniel said. "He told me to call 911 and Uncle Nick," he said.

Nick, Gil and the ambulance all arrived at the same time.

Nick and Sophia watched the boys as Gil fallowed the ambulance.

Sara was admitted straight to OB and her doctor was called.

Gil was in the waiting room as she was being checked, Catherine came in. "How is she?"

"I have not heard," Gil told her. The nurse stuck her head in the waiting room, "Mr. Grissom, you can come back now."

Sara smiled at him as he came in the room. He stood next to her as labor progressed.

"The baby is crowning," the doctor said, "One more good push and he should be here."

The contraction hit, Sara pushed and the baby was delivered.

Sara smiled as she heard the cries of her newborn child.

Neither the doctor or Gil, who had moved from her side to the doctors side to cut the cord, had said anything.

"Is he alright?" Sara asked.

Gil took the child, "I think we need to rethink Ashton James," he said as he handed her her daughter.

The doctor smiled, "I said I was not sure."

Tears filled her eyes, "Our daughter," she said smiling at Gil.

**Wrapping things up**.

Gil and Sara named their little girl Sara Elizabeth, her brothers decided she was cute, even if she was a girl.

Lilly and Greg had a little boy the day after Sara Beth was born, they named him Jeffery Allen.

Gil was holding his daughter, Sara sat on the porch next to him, Daniel and Ryan were playing with Hank.

Gil looked at the sleeping child, she looked just like her mother.

The boys came running up to their parents, Ryan sat on Sara's lap and Daniel stood next to his dad.

"Now our family is complete," he said to Sara. Sara smiled. "Yes, it is."

**The End**


End file.
